I Covet You
by Temari 88
Summary: "Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better." - William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night What happens if Takahiro finds out about Misaki and Usagi-san's relationship? *drabble collection; slightly angsty*


_Hello everyone! =D  
Wow, it's been ages since I last posted something here... my works in Italian just monopolize my mind as of late, but thanks to a challenge I found at LJ, I finally got an excuse to go back to writing in English! *dances*  
_

_**Notes:** spoilers for act. 32 of the Romantica.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Enjoy!  
Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

* * *

**I Covet You**

* * *

**- Harsh Words**

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there on the burgundy couch in the living-room, staring blankly at the glass coffee-table in front of him without really seeing it. He felt hopelessly cold, numb and empty like never before...

_"I trusted you, Usagi, yet you took advantage of my brother for all these years!"_ It didn't take more than that single sentence, coming out of Takahiro's mouth, to send him into this pit of despair he was stuck into.

His long-term friend had treated him like a traitor... And had taken a resisting Misaki away from him, deaf to every plea coming out the two lover's lips.

**- Confrontation**

Misaki was furious and more disappointed in his brother than he had ever been, and trying to keep his composure was proving to be difficult... Especially if he let his mind wander back to Usagi-san's reaction at the accusations his brother had thrown his way and the dead look on the pale face as Misaki was dragged out the door.

"Misaki, why did you lie to me?" Started Takahiro as soon as they arrived at his brother's house. "You always told me Usagi took care of you and that I shouldn't have worried, but what he was _doing_to you—" The thought alone seemed too much for him to continue.

**- Enough Pretenses**

He was at his last straw too. His fists were clenched so tight they hurt and he didn't want for anything else other than to have one of them connect to his Takahiro's jaw.

"Oh, don't talk like you know everything, nii-chan! You don't know a _damn thing_ about Usagi-san so don't you dare talk that way—you wonder why I never told you we were in a relationship? _THIS_ is the reason! I knew you would've acted like this!"

Takahiro was staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed; he couldn't believe it was his little brother there in front of him, yelling and shaking in anger... And looking as he wished for nothing more than to punch him.

**- Stasis**

Looking into those stormy dark-green eyes, Takahiro felt lost for the first time since their parent's death... He had vowed, back then in front of their tomb, to always protect and support his little brother - it was his _duty_ as the only family member Misaki had left - and yet it seemed he had failed.

Seeing the disappointment and the resentment staring back at him, he felt like a raft drifting away in the sea, trying to understand _how_ it had all come crashing down on them like that.

He couldn't do anything but stare, as Misaki turned around and left the house without a word.

**- Advice**

Manami had seen her brother-in-law dash out of their house in a flash and had almost called out to him, only to stop herself as she caught a glimpse of the boy's face. Frowning, the woman felt worry crawl its way into her, a knot forming in her stomach.

As soon as Manami saw her husband, in the living-room, she knew something bad had happened between the two brothers.

"You found out, didn't you?" Was all she asked, but she didn't need to hear the answer, "You'll better do a bit of thinking, Takahiro, or else you'll lose your brother _and_your best friend, once and for all."

**- On the Way Home**

It had been barely five pm when his brother had come and turned his world upside down, dragging him out of his home, away from the warmth of Usagi-san's embrace.

The sun was just starting to set as Misaki ran on, uncaring of his burning eyes and lungs, of his screaming legs and raging heart—the only voice he heard was the one telling him to hurry back, for he knew, and feared...

He _knew_ what was likely going through Usagi-san's mind and he _feared_the other might do something stupid while he was in that state, and God knew Misaki didn't want to lose the only person he'd ever loved so much.

**- Reflection Time**

Following Manami's advice, Takahiro had went out to think things through, to cool down and try to come to terms with what he had discovered that day.

It was past midnight when he got back home: he was disappointed in himself for being so close-minded and jumping to conclusion blindly, for being the one hurting Misaki - as well as Usagi - so much, for having betrayed their trust and for confirming their fears...

He felt guilty, but he wasn't sure he could just accept the new development so easily, because despite everything he couldn't understand _why_ and _how_ Misaki and Usagi had ended up having _that_ kind of... Relationship...

He needed to talk to someone who seemed to know what was going on. "... Manami?"

**- Light Lost**

The only sound that had reverberated throughout the huge condo in the past two hours and a half was the ticking of the clock hung in the living-room.

The passing of said time had went completely unnoticed by Akihiko, though. He had remained sitting on the couch for a long time, then, as if on auto-pilot, his feet had brought him to Misaki's room and there his legs had given out on him.

Looking around the bedroom with lifeless eyes, Akihiko could feel the fangs of solitude and depression already sinking into his soul, dragging him down below the surface...  
Light was already fading away.

And darkness was closing in, taking his breath away.

**- Back Home**

Misaki flew past the genkan without even bothering to take off his shoes.

He skidded to a halt in the large living-room, scanning it quickly and finding it empty; worrying his lower lip, Misaki chanced a glance toward the second floor and noticed that the door of his bedroom was ajar, so quietly made his way up the stairs.

Pushing the wooden door further open, he stood there for a few seconds, feeling a lump rising his his throat and salty tears gather at the corners of his green eyes: Usagi-san was kneeling down on the parquet, completely still, as if someone had sucked all life force out of him.

"Usagi-san..."

**- Glass Marbled Wish**

The writer seemed deaf to his surroundings, for he hadn't moved an inch when Misaki had called out his name.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the twenty-two year-old gathered up his courage and walked towards Usagi-san. Once behind him, Misaki squatted down on his knees and gently circled the other's torso with his arms, his trembling hands resting over the older man's heart.

Neither moved for a short time, then Misaki leaned his forehead on the broad back in front of him "Usagi-san... Remember those glass marbles we bought at Kyoto?" he started in a low tone, "I never told you what my third wish had been..."

**- Rising the Curtain**

Manami had been waiting up for her husband, so it didn't surprise her when Takahiro walked into their bedroom and sat down beside her.

He was conflicted, she could see it clearly, and was most likely looking for another's point of view on Misaki-kun and Usami-san's relationship... Which she was ready to provide, as best she could, for the sake of her extended family.

_How?_

_Since when?  
_  
_Why them?_  
_  
Why didn't I realize?_

Manami could read those questions on her husband's ashen face and, as she started speaking, she rested a hand over Takahiro's fisted one. "I don't know when everything started, exactly, but I do know it's been no less than three years..."

**- Unsought Love**

"You know Usami-san better than me, so I can't tell the difference between how he was before and how he is now, with Misaki-kun taking care of him... But when I see the two of them together, I cannot imagine either with someone else: they just belong each other." Continued Manami in a calm, soothing voice.

She turned to the side, facing her husband, staring him straight in the eye and smiling lovingly. "And I'm quite sure Misaki-kun himself wasn't _trying_ to fall in love with anyone, much less a man ten years older than him, but _it happened_, Takahiro. No one can control these kinds of things. As his family, you should just try to be happy for their sake."

**- Bared Truth**

Manami's voice was suffused with serenity, understanding and unconditioned love, as she spoke, and the gentle movement of her thumb over the back of Takahiro's hand was soothing.

Yet his heart was still in turmoil—his wife's words had acted like the waves of an agitated sea, bringing forward everything he had chosen to not see, everything that had been hidden under the sand.

The way Usagi had seemed more carefree, with his shoulders less stiff and his smile warmer.

The way Misaki got embarrassed at the writer hugging him, even though Takahiro himself always did it plenty.

The way... They argued with each other.  
_  
I was such a fool to not notice it at all..._

**- Beside You**

His words finally seemed to snap Usagi-san out of his pit of despair: Misaki had felt the hitch in his breathing and the thumping of his heart grow stronger every second that passed by. "... Would you like to know what my most important wish was?" He asked, fighting his rising embarrassment.

"_Yes_..." Usagi-san's answer was spoken in such a low voice, that Misaki barely heard it.

Feeling heat blossoming all over his face, the younger of the two steeled himself "I wished... I could stay with you forever, Usagi-san." When the other remained silent, Misaki spoke up again "Could you... Turn around, Usagi-san?" he said, and when the writer did as told he smiled, cupping a pale cheek. "... _To always be by your side_..."

**- Crossing Paths**

A week of silence had passed since the whole mess with Misaki and Usagi—everyone had thought better to keep a little distance for some time.

Takahiro, Manami and Mahiro had decided, that Sunday, to visit the Kuma Park, so now Takahiro was looking on from a nearby bench as his wife and son rode the spinning teacups.

"Put this on, Misaki."

The voice reached Takahiro's ears and as he turned around, he unexpectedly caught sight of his best friend with a straw hat in hand and of his little brother glaring at the other with a fierce blush over his cheeks. "I'm _not_an eight year-old kid anymore, you perv!"

Usagi's laughter rang in Takahiro's ears long after the pair disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

**- Wondering**

"Ah, look at that!" Misaki stopped in front of a shooting booth, his green eyes fixed on a small stuffed penguin "I'd like to buy a gift for the next time... I'll see Mahiro..." he said, his enthusiasm fading by the end of the sentence.

Turing to face Usagi-san, the twenty-two year-old couldn't hide his unrest. "You think... We'll get to see nii-chan and the others again?"

"Don't worry, Misaki," Answered the writer, gently ruffling the younger man's hair. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just give them some time, they'll get around soon enough."

"... Mmh." Misaki didn't reply, but let Usagi-san hug him in spite of the crowd surrounding them.

**- Coincidence**

They had actually ended up staying at Kuma Park all through the afternoon, and until past eight o'clock.

Just as Takahiro was about to suggest going home claiming they'd already seen everything - although he'd been hardly paying any attention to booths and games, since he'd caught that glimpse of his brother and Usagi -, Manami told him their son wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel, so they stood in line waiting for they turn.

Once inside a cabin, while it climbed high in the sky, Manami gently poked him on one arm, silently pointing outside, towards a cabin a little below them... His eyes widening, Takahiro saw Misaki and Usagi inside.

**- Side Unseen**

Manami's and Mahiro's giggles and talking was nothing but background noise to Takahiro: his eyes were fixed on the two people that had monopolized his thoughts in the past week.

The sky outside was darkening quickly, but he could see inside the cabin with little difficulty—Misaki and Usagi were sitting side by side, their shoulders touching, talking comfortably... Then the writer leaned down to his brother's ear and, whatever he said, made Misaki blush to the roots of his hair as he stammered something in return.

The kiss Usagi showered on the youngest man afterwards was the sweetest and most heartfelt gesture he'd _ever_ seen his friend do to _anyone_.

**- Decision**

By the time they had reached their car, Takahiro had seen that kiss replayed several times in his head... It'd shocked him, yes, but in an entirely different way than what he'd seen that day when everything started.

Now that that door was ajar, and the idea had taken root in his mind, Takahiro had really started _seeing_—he'd been prejudged and naive. A terrible example for his son and a terrible brother.

As he and his family drove home in silence, he gripped the steering-wheel tight in his hands and vowed to change himself for good, to make peace with Misaki and Usagi—they deserved it more than anyone else.

**- Gaping Chasm**

The next morning, during a break at work, Takahiro made good on his decision and called Usagi. While the writer had answered him in a cold and clearly hurt voice, he'd agreed to his going over there after work.

"I'm sorry, Takahiro, Misaki should arrive shortly." Said Usagi as he poured some coffee with his back to him.

Keeping his gaze on his friend, Takahiro saw how tense the other was, all because of him. "It's all right, I don't mind waiting." He forced a smile as a pang of guilt stabbed his heart.

The silence reigned heavy in the room once again.  
_  
I can't believe I was stupid enough to cause all this..._

**- Seeing Each Other Again**

No more than fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and closed, a tired-sounding "I'm home!" breaking the oppressive silence between the two men.

Takahiro was about to stand and go greet his brother, but Usagi beat him to it, so he decided to stay put: the writer would probably want to prepare Misaki for the guest.  
_  
Yet another stab of guilt._

"No, Usagi-san, stay back..." He heard Misaki's voice while a little. "What's the pout for—oh, c'mon, it's not that I don't want you hugging me: I stink! I've been running around all day, at least let me bathe—"

Takahiro found himself laughing quietly at the one-sided exchange and when his brother suddenly rushed into the living-room, he couldn't help but commenting. "You certainly know him better than I ever did, Misaki."

**- Last Act, Begin**

Misaki hadn't been expecting to see his brother. He was so shocked that it took him a full minute before realizing Usagi-san had told the truth and that he wasn't hallucinating... And it took him another minute for Takahiro's remark to sink in—when it did, he flushed and almost stuttered, before remembering the recent events.

He stood there not knowing what to do, afraid to even breathe.

Usagi-san's hand on his shoulder made him jump. "Let's go sit down. I believe Takahiro is here to talk to both of us." The writer said, steering Misaki to the long sofa opposite his brother.

Though he tried hiding it, Misaki could feel Usagi-san's hand shake.

**- In Time**

Taking a deep breath, Takahiro finally started speaking. "First of all, I'm _so very_sorry—I hurt you so much more than I ever thought I would, I disappointed both yourselves and myself. I couldn't stop to think rationally and everything turned out horribly." He was certain his face showed how honestly contrite he was. "I was just... Surprised, a lot, and... Well, hurt because you didn't trust me enough to at least try and confide in me. But—"

Misaki was about to interrupt him, but Takahiro raised a hand, asking him to wait. "_But_ now I understand why you chose not to..."

A movement caught his eyes as he paused to think of what to say next: Usagi and his brother was holding each other's hand tightly, as if the contact gave them strength. "... I can't say, in all honesty, that a week - or a couple - will be enough for me to _acclimatize_ to this new development between you two, but you seem happy... Happier than I ever saw any of you, and that makes _me_happy as well because I care for you both." He smiled lightly seeing the shocked faces staring at him.

"Please think about what I said and, uh, I hope you'll forgive me... Now, I'd better leave." He rose from the sofa, scratching his nape and heading to the door, when he was tackled to the ground. "Misaki?" Feeling his dress-shirt becoming damp, Takahiro understood his brother was crying.

"Nii-chan..." Misaki's teary voice was muffled as he spoke between sobs. "I'm sorry...! Thank you!"

"Come on, Misaki, let your brother go." Said Usagi, taking the younger man by the shoulders and putting him back on his feet as the other tried to wipe the tears away.

"It's useless to do that and you know it..." Usagi reprimanded him, swatting the hands away and giving Misaki a handkerchief, "Want me to stop them for you?" continued the writer smirking.

"_No_! Shut up, Usagi-san!" Was the undignified answer.

"Well, I do think it's best for me to go home." Interrupted Takahiro, amused at the little display, "Take good care of each other, Misaki, Usagi. Goodbye!" he said, hugging them and heading out with a last look back into the room: his no-longer-little brother and his best friend kissing with a smile on their lips.


End file.
